Sleep is for the Weak
by Andromeda Prime
Summary: Little Athena won't let Magnus recharge. Rated K for mindless fluffy oneshot, established relationship, and past mechpreg. COMPLETE.


_Chirp!_

Systems cycled online and optics opened, blinking blearily at the ceiling above as he registered his surroundings. He was laying in his berth, and there was a familiar weight on his chassis. A pair of bright blue optics peered at him from the sparkling berth located across the berthroom.

_Chirp!_

Ultra Magnus closed his optics for a brief moment, sighed heavily, then reopened them. He reached down and unceremoniously grabbed a softly snoring Wheeljack's arm, which had been thrown over his chassis, and shoved it back at his berthmate and the sire of the little femme currently holding herself up by the rail of her berth. Wheeljack startled awake, disoriented, and sat up on the berth, mumbling, "Huhhhwhat?"

"Go back to recharge Wheeljack. I've got her."

The Lancia blinked and blinked then collapsed back onto the berth, his snores resuming. Magnus looked at the white-armored mech for a moment, wondering why he didn't make the other Wrecker do all the work (he _had _been the one to suffer through the carrying and the birth of their daughter) before he crossed the room to the sparkling berth. Athena's optics brightened even more, which he did not know was possible, and she bounced up and down on her pedes, giving her carrier a bright smile.

Magnus gave his daughter a tired smile as he reached down and gathered her into his arms. She chirred and cooed as he settled her into the crook of his arms, her tiny servos opening and closing and big bright optics mirroring her Sire's as she looked around, as if she was seeing the berthroom for the first time ever. Everything was so fascinating to her.

Primus, she was just like Wheeljack, at least when it came to her curiosity. She grasped onto the closest plates on his chassis and gurgled, smiling.

"What is it that you want, Athena?"

_Chirp! _She looked at the door of the berthroom and raised a chubby servo, pointing at it. She wanted to go for a walk.

Sighing and adjusting his grip on the little femme, Magnus wandered out into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind them. Athena chirred and chirped up at him, bright blue optics looking around as if she had never been outside in the other areas of the base. Her tiny servos waved all around and she burbled. She was quite a talker.

Just like Wheeljack.

He ventured out into the main area, where the ground bridge and the console were and where everyone would gather. The lights were dimmed, but there was sufficient light coming from the controls and console. Athena stared at them and chirped inquisitively, holding her little servos out.

"I would attempt to show you how the ground bridge functions, but I am afraid that I cannot, as I do not want to waste the energon. You will simply have to wait until Ratchet can show you."

Athena cooed and lowered her servos, tilting her helm up at her carrier. He smiled down at her again and sighed, closing and reopening his optics. The entrance to the outside was left wide open, so he ventured out and looked up at the dark, starry sky. The moon was half-full, and somewhere that Earth creature he had heard Jack call a wolf howl.

The sound startled Athena, and she raised herself up in her carrier's grip, optics widened and helm fins twitching in the cool air. The wolf howled again and she then curled into her carrier's chassis, whimpering.

"Shh, it is nothing Athena. It's an animal that cannot harm us."

Athena continued whimpering and her bleary blue optics stared up at him, on the verge of crying. Magnus felt her hunger over their creator/creation bond and he seated himself against the building, opening his chassis and settling his baby femme in to feed. She latched onto the feeding tube and opened and closed her servos, blue optics looking up in utter trust and love at her carrier.

Magnus chuckled lightly and stroked her helm fins with his free servo, watching them twitch. Her legs moved and her servos grasped onto the feeding line.

Over the bond, he heard her chirp and chirr, even as she fed. He clicked back at her over the bond as he looked down at her and watched her feed.

He sighed and leaned back on the wall of the building, closing his optics for a brief moment. Athena popped the feeding line and began burbling and chirping and kicking, smiling and sticking her digits in her mouth. Magnus removed her digits from her oral cavity and cleaned away the stray bits of energon before closing his chassis. When he was done, Athena had suddenly fallen into a deep recharge.

Finally.

He stood back to his pedes and made his way back to his berthroom, rolling his optics at the snoring Wrecker on the berth as he closed the distance between him and the sparkling berth. He freed one of his arms and reached down to grab Athena's favored blanket and tucked it around her as he put her down into the softness of her berth.

The moment he put her down, she woke up and began crying, optics filling with tears and tiny servos reaching out and trying to grab onto him.

"Shhh, I'm here! I'm here, Athena!" he whispered rather loudly and desperately, trying to get her to quiet down, but he found that she refused to stop crying. He sighed in exhaustion and then reached back down, gathering her in his arms. The moment he did, she stopped crying and looked back at him with big blue optics as if she hadn't been crying only moments before.

Magnus paced around the room for a few minutes, gently bouncing her up and down in his arms and murmuring her to as he tried soothing her to a deeper recharge. She cooed and squealed, reaching up to touch his faceplates and attempting to get a grip on his forehelm crest. He shook his helm and chuckled as he switched from murmuring to her to softly singing her favorite lullaby, an old one from Cybertron about carriers and sires tending to their little one's every need.

He waited until her optics had been closed for a few minutes to attempt to put her back in her little berth again. He got as far as leaving her in and turning around to go recharge himself when she woke up and began whimpering and chirping.

"Primus, please help me," Magnus whispered to himself, raising his servos to his faceplates and sighing. He turned back around and picked Athena back up into his arms, bouncing her up and down. Her whimpers ceased, but her optics plainly said _"Don't leave me."_

Wheeljack startled from his recharge once more as the Wrecker Commander plopped a small weight on his chassis, his own helm fins twitching as he regained his senses somewhat. He looked down and saw a pair of big blue optics staring up at him. Smiling and sitting up, he transferred the sparkling to his arms and said, "Hey kiddo! What's going on?"

"Your daughter insists on keeping me up."

The white-armored Wrecker looked over at the blue mech who had laid himself out on the berth and placed his servos over his optics, and raised an optic ridge. "Oh, so she's just my kiddo now?"

"When she refuses to let me get a decent recharge and otherwise misbehaves, she is."

"Who's the one that popped her out?"

"Who is the one that put her inside me?"

Athena chirped loudly, narrowing her optics and glancing at both her creators. Wheeljack chuckled and cuddled her close to him, making her coo and grab at his chassis armor. Magnus removed his servos from his optics and looked over at his daughter and her Sire. He smiled at her and reached out, caressing her little face. Athena burbled and chirped softly, nuzzling into her carrier's touch.

"My beautiful little femme."

"Oh, so now she's yours?"

"Shut it soldier."

The white mech chuckled and then placed the chirping little femme on her carrier's chassis. Athena immediately curled up over his spark and fell into recharge, chirring in her sleep. Magnus sighed and then looked over at Wheeljack, only to find that he had fallen into recharge along with their daughter. He narrowed his optics at him for a brief moment before he tilted his helm back onto the berth and fell into a recharge.

.-.-.

It seemed only moments later that he was woken up again by Wheeljack's loud snoring, joined by…

Athena?

Magnus blinked his optics and looked down at the tiny femme sprawled on his chassis, one foot almost kicking his face and her helm close to hanging off his frame. Her mouth was open and…Primus, another way she was like her sire. Her helm fins twitched as she let out a particularly loud snort.

The Commander of the Wreckers groaned and shut his optics. He wouldn't be able to function properly in the morning.

The humans had a saying that went "Sleep is for the weak."

He thought he should start using that whenever the others pointed out his lack of recharge.


End file.
